Mi hilo rojo se ha ido
by Peste801
Summary: Mundo alterno en donde Naruto no pudo impedir que Hinata se casara con Toneri ¿Cómo es la vida que llevan estos dos? ¿Qué ocurrió con Naruto y los demás durante esa pelea? ¡Podrán saberlo leyendo este pedazo de historia!


Toneri x Hinata | **Mi hilo rojo se ha ido**

Antes que nada, esta historia parece que me la fume jajaja en serio, es que una persona no puede ser más NH que yo y escribiendo esto me es un tanto… raro/anormal (?). No se tomen a mal la historia por favor, es solo algo que paso por mi cabeza y me han dado ganas de explayarlo ante todos XD Es gracioso que ya he escrito varios fanfic pero nunca me he animado a subirlos. Este sería como el primero XD(?) No puse en los personajes a Toneri por que no aparecía en la lista :T así que bueno, sin más ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Mirando atraves de la ventana logro apreciar el precioso paisaje que nos brinda la luna, las brillantes y majestuosas constelaciones, aquellas estrellas fugaces haciéndome desear el regresar. Me hace querer verte y sentirte, pero sé que eso no podrá pasar. Conformarme con esto es lo mejor para ti y los demás.

Podrá no ser tan cálido como mi anterior hogar, pero incluso si solo es atraves de mi pensar, incluso si solo imagino el verlo, yo seré feliz con eso.

–Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–…Solo observaba.

–Mirar por ahí no te llevará hacia él, Hinata.

Sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

–¿Acaso deseas engañar a tu amado esposo?

–Si fuera una opción lo haría.

–Que cruel eres, después de todos los sacrificios que hice para estar contigo… ya que estaremos juntos toda la eternidad, ¿Por qué no simplemente te resignas a desearme tanto como yo a ti? Si no lo haces podría volver allá y…- En ese momento, antes de que él terminara de hablar, ella bajo su mirada, se levantó provocando que él se hiciera un poco para atrás pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Hinata elevo su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

–Yo no te impido que hagas cualquier cosa conmigo, si quieres que te desee lo haré con gusto, pero no involucres de nuevo a los demás por favor-

–Hmp! ¿Sabes? Algo que definitivamente me gusta de ti es ese espíritu tan noble, esa pureza que llevas no solo está en tus ojos o en el nombre de tu clan. Pero lamentablemente no soy esa clase de hombre cuya esperanza se basa en que cambies tu corazón de forma tan brusca.

–Entonces, ¿Qué quieres de mí? Sabes que mi corazón pertenece a alguien más, que siempre ha sido de esa persona y que no podría olvidarlo por más que quisiera. Permanezco contigo por decisión propia, pero no es como si tuviera más de una opción. Por años he intentado resignarme a estar aquí, aislados de todo, solo tú y yo. Pero…

–Bueno, sabes todo sobre mí e incluso, te he enseñado cosas que ni tú misma sabias sobre ti misma, sin duda te has vuelto fuerte, podrías tratar de vencerme e irte, si realmente quisieras.

–No tendría sentido pelear con alguien que ni siquiera Naruto pudo derrotar

–Que sabio de tu parte el pensar así.

–Le dejaste en tan grave estado que de solo pensarlo...-Ella entro en pánico al recordar aquella vez cuando el rubio con una perdida fatal de sangre se iba junto con los demás y sobretodo, las últimas palabras que escucho de Sakura en lágrimas mientras que Sai la llevaba entre sus brazos impidiendo que escapara.

"Hablo por Naruto, ¡No te rindas, Hinata! ¡Sin duda regresaremos!"

Hinata cabizbaja, recordando aquellos momentos perdía la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Toneri sabía lo que le pasaba, así que, decidió invadir de forma más pronunciada el espacio personal de Hinata. Sus manos traspasaron su largo y sublime cabello negro azabache, el brillo que propiciaba la luna en la ventana se reflejaba en sus inmensos ojos blancos en los cuales él simplemente se perdía de lo deslumbrantes que eran.

–Es injusto no poder ser siquiera el número dos ¿eh?

–¿…?- Hinata no había reaccionado a él hasta que hablo, por lo que ella sin más se volvió a sentar junto a él enfrente de la ventana. Su mano se acercó hacia su cara, sus ojos y los de él concordaban al verse mutuamente por lo que…

–Me has enseñado cosas impresionantes sobre mi clan, y he llegado a respetarte y entender los motivos por lo que eres así, por lo que haces y has hecho, pero no puedo sentir un aprecio hacia ti aún si quieres forzarlo. Esa es la realidad. Sin embargo sigo aquí, puedes intentarlo por la eternidad que pasemos juntos pero dudo que cambie algo entre nosotros.

– ¿Entonces no tengo oportunidad alguna, verdad?- Ríe mientras lo dice.

–Tú sabes la respuesta mejor que yo.

Mientras pasa eso Toneri abraza a Hinata y se recuesta sobre su pecho, mientras que ella voltea más allá de ese oscuro cielo con esperanza de que se termine está eternidad, para que por fin, empiece una nueva con su persona destinada.

"Yo seré quien vaya hacia él de nuevo… en mi otra vida"


End file.
